Smitten
by lightsoul
Summary: Wally loves Richard, Kid Flash wants nothing to do with Robin. Richard cherishes every second he spends with Wally. Robin loathes missions with Kid Flash. Wally cant live without him. Robin thinks things would go better without Kid Menace. Alternate Universe where Robin and Kid Flash are rivals while Richard and Wally are just smitten.
1. Lost My Heart in Gotham City 1

Lost My Heart in Gotham City part 1

January 17th, 2011 Gotham

Gotham wasn't the kind of city where you can just go out wandering by yourself in the middle of the night is what his uncle told him. This wasn't Keystone and it certainly wasn't Central is what Barry told him. Villains here were not to be underestimated and not be approached on your own. Wally shrugged off the warnings and ventured out on his own at 10PM. Both the Flash and Batman were on a case. It seems Captain Cold and Mr. Freeze decided to share their common interest with the citizens of this…err fair city. Barry and he would be staying in Gotham City for a week while they tracked down said villains and because Barry had "business" with one of the companies here. Wayne Enterprises or something like that, if Wally recalled correctly. The red head looked around the part of town he had wandered into and was slightly shocked to notice that he had unknowingly walked to the park.

He frowned slightly, Gotham and parks brought up a certain memory of a certain someone he had wished he had never met; the "boy wonder" of Gotham, Batman's protégé Robin. The kid was a total brat, was for too cocky for a kid his age and was downright annoying. Barry promised that they would get along perfectly, it didn't go exactly as planned and now all they did was glare at each other when ever in the same vicinity. Oh and the insults that they threw at the other…both mentors frowned disappointedly at both of their protégés at the lack of cooperation, which was saying something for Batman since he's the lone wolf of the league. But that was years ago when they were immature kids, now that they were immature teens they kept the insults and glaring to a minimum.

Wally huffed and watched as a puff of smoke escaped from his mouth curiously. He watched it rise and dissipate in the air, at the same time a tiny snowflake glided down from the heavens and landed on the red head's nose, melting immediately. He smiled slightly as he felt winters cold touch on his forearms and cheeks. He took a deep breath and exhaled again, watching his breath float away without a care in the world before he continued on through the park. He let his eyes analyze the park around him and found it rather…nice. Compared to the rest of the city this was like an oasis. There was no graffiti, no homeless people sleeping on benches and trash didn't cover most of the ridiculously green grass. It reminded him of Central, it reminded him of home. He never imagined that only after three days he would start to get home sick. Shoving his hands in his pockets to protect his finger tips from the cold he looked up noticing it was starting to snow harder. He should get back to the hotel before it started really to come down.

Straying off the path and through the grass, which had already started forming patches of snow on it, he headed to one of the play grounds, planning to cut through it. He stopped in his tracks suddenly when he noticed he wasn't the only one in the park anymore. On one of the swings someone was sitting, swaying slightly in the night only illuminated by the full moon, the small snowflakes only made it more…ethereal. It was a kid, a boy, maybe a little younger than him-fifteen or sixteen. He was totally not dressed for the weather they were in, but who was he to talk? He was a pair of shorts and a short sleeve shirt for crying out loud. The boy had hair as black as the night sky, dressed in a pair of gray jeans that hugged his legs snuggly. His shirt was a deep black V-neck tee that dipped pretty low into his chest and Wally wouldn't help but blush slightly, realizing that he was checking the kid out. His pale fingers clenched around the chain that was holding the swing in midair, causing the cold metal to clink cutting through the silence of the night. He looked up from his lap and Wally felt his heart jump into his throat at the sight of those clear perfect blue eyes that caught his green. It was like one of those photos or scenes in a really artsy movie where everything was in black and white and only one thing was in color and that was the kids eyes.

It was then Wally realized he probably looked like a weirdo who just got caught peeping, just standing there, looking at him. He gathered his nerves and walked forward toward the boy and as he got closer he realized that the kid looked…haggard and worst for wear. There were bags under those eyes and his hair looked kind of greasy like he had left gel in it for far too long. There was also a deep set frown that didn't look like it belonged on such a face. The red head hoped the frown was there before he came along, no that sounds mean but…

"You okay?" He heard himself say but he didn't remember his brain and his mouth communicating that they would talk to the stranger. Sometimes Wally's mouth just did what it wanted and it got him into so much trouble sometimes. The kid wiped his eyes, probably tears before looking back at the ginger, his frown fading slightly.

"What are you doing here?" He said in a hushed tone as if he was afraid the empty park would over here_. He also ignored the question_, Wally thought, slightly annoyed.

"Just uh…wandering around, y'know seeing the sights, avoiding muggers." He said jokingly, letting his charm flow into his words as he approached slowly, not wanting to scare him although he didn't really look scared.

"Wandering around Gotham at night by yourself? You have a death wish or something?" He sounded angry. Why?

"Well sorry I showed concern; I guess I'll leave you alone." Wally pouted, he would never acknowledge that he pouted of course but he did on occasions. A flash of guilt crossed the brunette's face.

"I-I'm sorry. That was rude of me. Been living in this city so long I'm not used to kindness from strangers." He tried to smile but it just looked strained. Wally couldn't help but frown at the sight.

"It's okay, I understand completely. This city is uh…something else." He treaded lightly with his words, not wanting to insult the boy's home town. He plopped down in the swing next to the brunette. "I'm Wally." He held out his hard. Blue eyes looked at him slightly skeptically before the boy took his hand and shook it firmly. Wally almost yelped when the boys calloused hand gripped his like a vice. To say that Wally wasn't expecting this…frail looking kid to have such a manly hand shake would be an understatement.

"Richard." Richard smiled slightly at the signs of shock on the red heads face. They let each other go and Wally flexed his hand.

"So, what are _you_ doing out here in the middle of the night." Wally started to sway on his swing, a bit off set from Richard's own swaying.

"Trying not to think and failing miserably. Totally not feeling the aster."

"Aster?" Wally knows he's heard this word before but can't think of where.

"From the word _dis_aster. If dis means bad or unfavorable then aster would be 'good'." Wally suddenly had a suspicion that this kid wasn't getting A's in his English classes.

"Uh, right." Wally laughed quietly causing Dick to give him a smile, an unstrained one and Wally liked that smile better, much better than the frown too. The ginger noticed that Richard had started shivering; he had completely forgotten it was snowing. There were flakes caught in Richard's hair, his too probably, as well as all over their clothes. "Hey, wanna get out of the cold? You're going to sick if you stay out here."

"Don't you mean we?" The brunette arched an elegant eyebrow that looked groomed if you asked Wally.

"Nah, I don't get sick. But I'd feel guilty if you caught the flu, so let's go. I saw a diner a block away from the park. Cup of coffee sound good? My treat!" He smiled sweetly. Something about Richard that made him feel…at home. And at home he let his mouth run. Richard chuckled at the rushed words but got up from his swing.

"Sounds good." Wally also got up and became aware that he was taller than the other boy by almost a head. He wasn't quite sure why that made him happy. Ego? Nah.

When they were seated in the diner and Richard and Wally had ordered. Wally ordering an obscene amount of food and Richard just a grilled cheese with tomato soup and of course the coffee Wally was treating him to. A comfortable silence came over them like a shroud and it didn't seem to bother the shorter boy who looked content with gazing out the window, watching the snow fall.

"So," Wally didn't do silence very well. "What were you thinking about out there all by your lonesome?" He looked at Richard who looked at him, then back out the window. "Well I mean in you don't want to tell me that cool but like I've been told it's always easier to tell a stranger your problems since they aren't objective…or something like that. I'll have to ask Uncle Barry again, I always forget." He was letting his mouth run but he didn't care because Richard looked amused and amused was better than sad.

"I just um…I" Richard stumbled over his words, trying to find the best way to put this. "I just got out of a um…really bad relationship. I was out there trying not to think about him." He looks like he wants to grab those words, those letters and jam them back in his mouth and down his throat; a feeling not too foreign to Wally.

"Dumped your boyfriend?" Wally asked as if it were normal, well, because it was, for him at least since he was bisexual-or pansexual; he wasn't sure yet, still discovering himself and all that. Richard looks shocked for a split second before the shock wears down into sadness and Wally regrets asking.

"He…dumped me." He rested his chin in his open palm, looking down at the pale yellow table. At that moment the waitress brought over their food. He looked at all that Wally had ordered in mild amusement and slight wonder. "You're seriously going to eat all that?" He asked, doubt evident in his voice.

Wally snorted. "Damn straight I am!" He proclaimed before digging into the pancakes first. Richard grinned before taking a slice of his grilled cheese, dipping it into the small bowl or tomato soup and taking a bite. They continued in this fashion for about ten minutes, Richard eating his sandwich prim and proper -at least to Wally, and the red head sloppily eating his three plates. He was surprisingly eating his food faster that Richard was his grilled cheese but it wasn't a race.

"You know, he's a moron for dumping you." Wally said suddenly, catching the brunette off guard and making him choke. He took a gulp of his cappuccino to clear his throat. He glanced at Wally suspiciously.

"Why would you say that?" He asked. "You don't even know me." He said quietly.

"I'm a really good judge of character and I can tell you're worth keeping." Richard flushed. "Plus your gorgeous, he's a moron." Richard flushed deeper, breaking their eye contact and looked out the window, trying to get his face back under control. He eventually shook his head.

"He said I was flighty and never there as much as I should be. It was true." He smiled sadly.

"Oh God, what are you fifteen? What's with you kids and needing to spend every second with each other?" Wally groaned causing Dick to quirk an eyebrow.

"Us kids? How old are you Mr. Adult?" He said in a slight mocking tone.

"I'll be eighteen in a few months!" He proclaimed loudly catching attention from the waiting staff. Richard snorted. "Trust me Richard; I've been dumped for those exact reasons. I've been called flighty and clumsy and all of that and what you need to understand is that that person, those people who say that just don't understand and probably won't understand so you have to keep looking for that one person who does." Wally was surprised, he never pegged himself for the heartfelt advice giver type but he was on a role and he wasn't stopping now. "I'm still looking for my "someone" too, so don't give up. You'll find him." A sincere smile graced Richards pale face and it looked perfect there along with the pink tinged cheeks.

They spent another 20 minutes chatting and eating, well Wally ate. He paid for the check, much to Richard's complaints, saying that he didn't mind splitting the check.

"Hey, do you mind if I use your phone? I need to call for a ride." Wally nodded and handed the brunette his phone. "Hey Alfred. Yeah could you? I'm downtown near the park. At the Diner, you know the place right? Mind not telling Bruce about this? Thanks Alfred." He hung up the phone but didn't hand it back to Wally immediately which Wally didn't mind as he watched the snow fall. "My ride will be here in five minutes. You need a ride?" Richard then handed over the phone which Wally pocketed.

"Nah, I'm staying like a block or two away. I could use the fresh air." Richard was about the comment on how dangerous Gotham was and how cold it's becoming outside but his argument was halted by the ginger. "Don't worry about me, I can handle myself. Plus I like walking, helps me think." He smiled making Richard smile and concede. They exited the diner at the same time a sleek black limo pulled up making Wally gawk as the driver got out and opened the door for his younger companion.

"Alfred this is Wally; Wally, Alfred." The brunette introduced them.

"Hello Master Wallace." Wally's eye twitched.

"It's Wally, and hi. Uh, Richard you own a limo?" The red head asked, his tone of voice conveying the obvious shock.

"No, my dad does." He said simply before getting in. Alfred closed the door and then nodded to Wally.

"Good evening, Master Wallace." He bid a good bye. Wally was still too shocked to correct the butler. Alfred got back into the limo and took off.

It took Wally a full 2 minutes to get over it. He shook his head and headed toward his hotel. His step faltered slightly as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished the device from his shots pocket wondering who would be trying to contact him at this time since he was sure it was past midnight back home. It was a number he didn't recognize, left a text message. Opening the message he smiled.

It read, "My name is Richard Grayson, look me up sometime. It was nice meeting you." Wally couldn't help but bit his lip as he started to reply, still heading toward the hotel. Maybe he wouldn't be some home sick now.

_**So, here I am again! Starting another fic and completely neglecting the others hehe…Well to be truthful my old fandom is starting to bore me and I think I need a break from it so more YJ fics!**_

_**Also I need a beta and I have no idea how to go about finding one**_-_-

_**ANYWAY! Review, and as always criticisms are always welcome and appreciated!**_


	2. Lost My Heart in Gotham City 2

Lost My Heart in Gotham City part 2

January 18th, 2011 Gotham

Richard was sweating. It was rolling off his body as he gripped the bar, twisting and turning, using the slender metal rod to propel himself to another bar higher off the ground. He paused, concentrating and willing his body to stay perfectly still, to keep his body stiff and perpendicular to the beam. He let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding, the precious oxygen his body screamed for. Drops of sweat left his brow and plummeted back to the mat-covered ground below him. Relaxing his tense muscles, he resumed swinging, launching himself back to the lower bar and then from there to the floor. Perfect landing.

He walked over to where his towel lay and quickly wiped the sweat from his exposed skin before leaving the training room. Outside the door he meets Alfred who, by the looks of it, was coming to give him a bottle of water. Richard gladly accepted it.

"Good work out sir?" The elderly British man inquired, taking the towel from the young man.

"Pretty good Alfred, thanks." He said slightly out of breath before he twisted the cap off the bottle and finished it in one go. "Where's Bruce?" Alfred took the empty bottle from him.

"Where he always is, Master Richard." The older of the two started down the hall toward the laundry room to deposit the towel.

"In the cave brooding?" The brunette quirked an eyebrow.

"Indeed sir." Richard headed of in the opposite direction of Alfred to find his adoptive father. He quickly found himself in the dank and dark cave, still in his gymnast attire, as he approached Bruce who was staring intently at the large screen of the super computer. The man was in his Batman uniform, hands clasped in front of him with his cowl off and a deep frown settled on his usually stoic features.

"How'd it go last night? Did you find Freeze?" Richard padded over.

"No." Bruce said simply.

"Are you sure you don't want me out there with you? I can help." Bruce looked away from the screen to look at his ward.

"No, Richard. I've been pushing you too hard and your grades have begun to suffer for it. School comes first. The Flash is enough help and if we need more we have Kid Flash on standby." He said with an air of finality looked back at the screen. Richard frowned as the yellow-and-red clad side-kick came to mind.

"He wasn't there last night?"

"No, Flash asked him to stay behind but to be ready in case he is needed."

"Alright. I'm going out then. I'll be back later-and before you say anything I've already studied for two hours, I've done my homework and I've trained today." Bruce paused, looking over his shoulder at his ward.

"Fine," he consented. Richard turned to leave. "But-" The older of the brunettes said causing the younger one to pause mid step. "-I want you back here before ten. I don't want a repeat of last night." Richard tensed.

"Alfred told you?" He asked incredulously, letting his foot fall, turning around to face his mentor.

"No." He said simply, his fingers starting to type, ghosting over the keys quickly.

"Then how-?"

"I'm Batman."

"Of course."

Richard made his way back to his room, threw off his training clothes and took a quick but thorough shower before getting dressed in a back hoodie to hide his simpler version of the utility belt and a pair dark blue jeans. He slicked his hair back with copious amounts of gel and bolted from the mansion. Alfred was already waiting for him in the garage.

"Anywhere in particular?" The older butler asked.

"Just drop me off in the inner city."

Out and about in the city of Gotham, Richard wandered down the streets. He looked at his phone; the time read 5:00 PM which meant he had a good three hours of sunlight left. He contemplated calling Babs, he could use the friendly ear to talk to after his break up and even more so his new acquaintance he had met last night. Then again, he could just call the red headed boy instead. Would it be right to call him? This soon? Should he wait to be called first? After all Wally did have his number. He chuckled to himself and wondered if Wally was having the same dilemma making so that they both didn't call each other. He sighed to himself and didn't opt for either. He had been whining to Babs about his collapsing relationship for a month now and the girl already had so much on her plate. He also didn't want to seem too desperate to Wally especially since he did just get out of a relationship. He huffed realizing he needed more friends. His thoughts then drifted to the Team. They weren't really friends though…more like colleague. Not someone you complain to about your shitty love life.

After a bit more wandering and wasting precious day light he found himself in a book store that doubled as a coffee shop. He ordered a far too complicated coffee drink from the barista behind the counter and wandered into the book store, going over to the literature section and going over titles. He frowned when he realized he had read most of them already and owned more than half of the collection. He continued on through the book store looking for anything to eat up time and walked past the comic book section. He paused for a few seconds before walking backwards till the isle was, once again, in sight. His breath caught a bit when he saw a very familiar looking red head lost in his own world sitting on the floor reading a comic that Richard couldn't discern from this distance. The brunet put his training to good use when he stalked over to the red head and crouched down. Looking over his broad shoulders he could see that Wally was reading the latest Flash Comic. He laughed, a little louder then he should have, causing the red head to jump. His head snapped toward the source of the amused laughter. He looked as though he was about to give Richard a piece of his mind but his voice died in his throat when he realized that he was, well, Richard. Then his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and made Richard laugh even more. The brunette took a seat next to him and took a swig of his beverage.

"Are you…stalking me?" Wally asked tentatively giving Richard a suspicious look.

"Nope, completely coincidence I swear." He smiled holding up his hands to show he means no harm. Wally sighed in relief.

"Good, I do not need another stalker." He grinned.

"Another one eh? You're that popular?" Richard asked with a raised eyebrow. Wally blushed.

"It was uh…stupid. Never mind-forget I said anything." He said hurriedly. This is what amused Richard the most about Wally. The older boy never seemed to know when to stop talking. Even right now he was going on about something while Richard listened tentatively and nodded, smiled or laughed when necessary. Richard assumed the boy didn't like silence very much and used this as a way to fill in gaps in awkward moments. The brunette stopped himself from profiling his new friend. Bruce's teaching never leaving his mind where ever he was or whatever he was doing; it got problematic at times. "So…" Wally slowed down and allowed his thoughts to focus again. "What _are_ you doing here?" Richard leaned against the book case, took another gulp of his cooling coffee before his blue eyes stared into curious green ones and then he shrugged.

"Killing time. Still trying, uh, not to think about things." "Things" being his ex-. He also really wanted to say he was frustrated and desperately wanted to don his uniform and patrol the city with his mentor.

"I know what you mean. My uncle is still taking care of business and I've been bored out of my mind! My hotel doesn't even have cable dude."

Richard grinned at how animatedly Wally speaks and conveys his emotion. "My place has cable." Dick said before he knows what it is he is saying. He didn't regret saying it though. He did want to hang out with the red head, although bringing home a stranger would not make Bruce happy.

"As much as I'd like to I'm not supposed to venture to far from the hotel." He said nervously, scratching the back of his neck while offering a smile.

"It's cool." Richard gave the red head a smile of his own.

"There is an arcade a block of two down. Interested?"

"Hm…" The brunet tapped his chin in contemplation. "Kick your ass at video games? Sounds like a plan." He grinned.

"Oh, those are definitely fighting words!" Wally said half-shouting, forgetting that they were in a book store.

"Shall we?" Richard got up, finished with his coffee. Wally put back his comic book and they exited the store. As they exited, Richard tossed the empty cup over his shoulder, bouncing it off the closing door and ricocheting off the wall and into the waste basket.

A few hours later, about twenty bucks worth of quarters and some few curse words later, Wally stared at the large screen that boldly displayed the words "YOU LOSE" in bright flashing lettering.

"You…have got to be cheating." The red head said a little above a whisper. "There's no way…" He said a little louder. "That you could beat me at every single video game here. I mean…I'm not a sore loser-" He, in fact, was. "But just the probability of it is just…" His confused green eyes looked over to the younger boy who stared up innocently at him. He offered a small smile.

"I own most of these games at home." He offered as an explanation. It was true; he did own most if not all of the games offered here at his home. He wouldn't tell Wally, however, that most of the machines here had been "upgraded" and now when Richard enters a certain code or sequence of buttons he could access a mode of the game where he couldn't lose or gave his character immense power ups. Richard did this because, he too, was a sore loser. "C'mon, I'm starving!" He made his way out of the arcade to the pizzeria that was next door.

They sat in a booth in the back and had ordered two extra-large peperoni pizzas. Richard had been adamant about picking up the bill this time around and Wally reluctantly agreed. As Wally made his way through his fifth slice of pizza while Richard was still working on his first he paused in his chewing and asked "So, are you like rich or something? I mean from the looks of the limo and the butler and all that." He swallowed when he finished speaking. Richard looked up from his pizza, which he was cutting with a knife and a fork, at Wally who was giving him an amused look as he opted to eat the pizza with his hands—folded over like a taco.

"Yeah, uh, something like that." Richard stammered slightly. He hoped Wally wouldn't be like those around him that only wanted to know him for his status and his fame.

"That's pretty cool. Must be nice…" He gave Richard an easy smile. "I mean I like the way my life is right now, no money no problems and all that but…I mean…Uh, forget it." The ginger shook his head.

"I understand." The brunette spoke up. "I wasn't always rich. I was adopted into my family. It gets…tiring something. Being the adopted son of a billionaire puts a lot of pressure on me. Have to have perfect grades in school, I have to socialize with the right people when certain people are looking and I always have to look and act neat and tidy…" He lamented about his rueful time as a rich kid but was actually going over his cover. It got him a sympathetic look from Wally. He didn't know why but liked the attention he got from the red head.

It may have been because the red head didn't have any idea who he was. It was refreshing. When Wally had finished decimating the final pizza slices, even after warning Wally if he continued to eat like that he would definitely get fat. The red head gave him a cool smile and said simply "never happen" in a cocky voice. Richard rolled his eyes and they both exited the pizzeria. Richard took out his phone and looked at the time. He was surprised that it was nearing ten o' clock. He had to be home in less than an hour or answer to Bruce.

"I have to go." He said with a tinge of sadness.

"Already? Alright then. It was nice hanging out with you again Richard." Richard let a small smile grace his face as he called Alfred for a pick up.

"You sure you don't want a ride home this time?" The brunette quirked an eyebrow questioningly at the red head.

"Absolutely sure. I need to walk home anyway and work off this pizza." He winked. Richard rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Wouldn't want all that pizza to go to your hips." Wally snorted.

"This is where I take my leave then. I'll see you later Richy Rich." Wally teased and headed toward Gotham City Park. Richard watched him go until he rounded the corner. He didn't realize he was smiling goofily until Alfred had so eloquently pointed it out when he arrived. In the back of the limo and on the way back to Wayne Manor Richard fished his phone from his pocket, unlocked the screen and looked up a certain red head. He fingers glided over the touch screen entering the simple message "Hey." He dropped the phone into his lap and felt his heart start to beat slightly faster for reasons that escaped him at the moment. He stiffened when his lit up and buzzed. It read "New text from Wally West". The same goofy smile found its way back to his face as he picked up the small rectangular device and began to reply to the message. Alfred caught the smile on his charges face through the rear view mirror and he couldn't help but smirk as well.

_**Hello again people! I just want to thank you for all the great reviews I received and I hope to get more or else I'll never know if Im doing this right!**_


	3. Lost My Heart in Gotham City 3

Lost My Heart in Gotham City part 3

January 19th, 2011 Gotham

Sometimes Wally believed that under his uncle's jolly, easy going persona there was an evil disturbed man who hated the world. There were moments that Barry acted like a complete asshole, one such moment was today.

Wally had been up all night texting on his phone and had fallen asleep in an awkward position; but, the strangest thing was Barry had called out, quite loudly, that it was time for breakfast and the red head had not budged or muttered something in his sleep. The blond paused, looking at his sleeping nephew and came up with a sinister plan. Creeping over to his own bed he picked up a pillow and plucked a feather from the case. He smiled triumphantly when he got a long one. Creeping back over to the red head, he used the feather to tease the younger male's nose. Wally fidgeted and mumbled something in his sleep. Barry stifled his laughter and went in again, teasing the red hears freckled nose—this time with eliciting the reaction he hoped for.

Wally, attempting to remove the annoyance from his face, swatted his nose with his hand. What his sleep addled mind didn't comprehend however was that he had fallen asleep with the phone in said hand and promptly crashed the device into his face causing him to jump, shout in pain, then groan at the soreness of his nose.

All the while Barry was laughing hysterically, holding his sides and tearing up slightly. The red head glared bloody murder at his uncle who knew very well he was not a morning person. Grumbling to himself he got up from the bed and wobbled over to the bathroom to prepare for what was to be sure an odd day.

When Barry finally calmed down enough to speak he walked over to the bathroom door and called to Wally on the other side. "Sorry sport, I couldn't help myself." He leaned on the door frame, "Who we're you texting till 2 AM anyway?" The door opened and Wally stepped out after having brushing his teeth and washing his face. He gave his uncle another dirty look before getting dressed. Barry chuckled.

It wasn't till halfway through breakfast that Wally got over his uncle's little prank and seemed to revert back to his old very talkative self. He told the blond about his new friend Richard and how they met by chance, twice this week, and about how comfortable he felt around the younger teen.

"Sounds like my nephew has a crush." Barry chided, Wally flushed slightly before shoveling more eggs into his mouth, Barry did the same.

"Sho…" Wally said with his mouth full, "How wash patrol wiff Batman." Barry snickered at his nephew's terrible eating habits.

"What has Iris told you about talking with your mouth full young man?" Barry said in his stern "I'm your uncle" voice. The red head swallowed the food in his mouth immediately. "Didn't see the news last night? Or we're you too busy texting your new boyfriend?" Wally didn't know why his uncle found so much pleasure in teasing him.

The red head huffed, "He's not my boyfriend." He muttered then pouted in a very childish manner.

"Whatever you say kiddo," Barry joked. "As for last night's mission it went…well we had some unexpected conflicts. An entire building was encased in ice thanks to Freeze's new cryo-bombs. Me and Bats got all the civilians to safety, we did manage to catch Captain Cold though. Freeze kind left him out in the cold!" Barry snorted at his own play on words, Wally sighed, embarrassed for him. "Batman doesn't think Freeze will come back out of hiding anytime soon but, as far as he's concerned "Your services are no longer needed"." The older blond imitated Batman's gruff voice which made Wally smirk.

"Did you finish all your business with, err—Wayne Tech…or whatever it's called." Wally pushed the remainder of his food around in the plate with his fork, appetite suddenly lost; which should be alarming but doesn't quite either speedster's attention.

"Just about. I was actually thinking of having dinner, you and me, Bruce and his son Dick. He invited us to a Wayne charity banquette." Wally snorted.

"Dick?" The older blond rolled his eyes.

"Maturity, Wally."

"Yeah, Yeah…Do I have to? I mean if we're leaving soon I'd rather hang out with—" The redhead's complaint was cut off by the ringing of his uncle's phone. Fishing the device from his pocket he answered quickly, "Barry here."

Wally tuned out his uncle's, usually boring, conversation over the phone and pulled out his own. Unlocking the screen he went to his messages and saw that he had actually received on from Richard when he was asleep. He idly wondered of that kid ever slept with how much coffee he drinks; was he aware that junk would stunt his growth?

'You passed out, didn't you?' is what the text said. Noticing it was from 2:16 AM, The redhead quickly replied 'It was almost half past 2, how were you still up?'

When he didn't get an immediate reply, which he usually did from Richard, he guessed the younger boy was asleep. Stuffing the phone back into his pocket he looked back up to his uncle, who had just finished his phone call and was looking back at him.

"Something important?" Asked Wally.

"No, not really." Barry dismissed. "So, what should we do for the rest of the day? It's only eleven o' clock. Wanna see the sights?"

"Does Gotham even _have_ sights? Y'know, besides old ladies getting mugged—then those same old ladies pulling out guns and shooting the muggers?" Wally paused for a moment. "That actually would be an interesting sight." Barry rolled his eyes.

"You know, I'm sure the Bat wouldn't take kindly to how you're talking about his city. You know he hears everything and see's all."

Wally laughed. "Yeah, he probably would have a small diner bugged, you know, in case some master plot was thought up here." Barry shrugged.

"Never know."

Both speedsters finished their food and the older paid for both meals. They spent the rest of the day traversing the city of Gotham, stopping petty crimes and muggings faster than anyone could see or cameras could catch. They toured the infamous lower east Gotham where crime happened most to the posh, wealthier side of Gotham where Wally spotted and a huge house—a castle, as Wally put it, at the end of a long winding road and the top of a hill. A large "W" engraved on the entrance gates.

"I bet it's haunted." The blond joked.

"Ghost's don't exist, Uncle Barry." Wally deadpanned. Barry muttered something about 'little imagination'.

"C'mon Kiddo. It's getting about the time." The younger speedster huffed and followed the older one.

"You know, Gotham isn't that scary when the sun's out." Barry chuckled.

"That's why the bats only come out at night."

Currently, in the supposed haunted mansion on top of the hill which was also known as Wayne Manor, Richard Grayson followed his adoptive father and caped crusader Bruce Wayne around the old well-kept building.

"Do I have to go?" The young brunette half whined.

Bruce sighed, stopping in his musings. He looked to his adoptive son who was pouting like a child.

"You may not have to." He said solemnly.

"Oh?" The pout melted into something more like curiosity.

"Something occurred to me a few minutes ago—with the case. I have a sneaking suspicion we're going to show up late to the banquet."

"If at all." Dick shrugged but couldn't contain his smirk. "So that means I'm not benched anymore?"

"It's going to be the four of us tonight." Bruce walked away, into the shadows of the manor.

"Yes!" Richard cheered. "Wait," he paused. "Four of us?" His shoulder slumped. "Damn it."

"Language Master Richard." Alfred scolded as he walked past.

The clock struck nine and just as Bruce had predicted, a building in the middle of town had suddenly frozen solid like the night before. Thanks to an "anonymous" tip to the cops the building, a chemistry off branch lab of Wayne Biotech, had been evacuated earlier for a suspected "bomb threat".

Batman and Robin were perched on an adjacent building waiting for their speedster partners. With a mighty "fwoosh" of wind the scarlet speedster, The Flash and his sidekick Kid Flash appeared next to them.

"You're late." Robin grumbled. He looked at the speedsters who wore similar costumes. Both their heads covered completely by their cowls. Ears protected by lightning bolt muffs. He remembered The Flash explaining their costume choice once. The muffs kept the wind from rushing past their ears, messing with their balance and the cowls to protect from flowing debris and bugs.

Apparently when Kid Flash had first started off he didn't wear the same type of cowl and spend endless night getting bugs out of his hair.

"Nice to see you too." Kid Flash deadpanned and crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Batman's sidekick, he wasn't his favorite person in the world. With his stupid smug attitude and that egotistical smirk, his stupid overly gelled hair and that creepy ass laugh.

"You know, I believe there as a "no metas in Gotham" rule Batman had set up." He glared at the younger speedster. The older one had settled by Batman as they both watched their sidekicks' spat.

"Hey, I got invited here by Batman himself. Maybe he's looking for a better sidekick." The speedster shrugged. "I guess he just needs someone who can keep up with him."

Robin frowned at the comment. "Please, you're always tripping over yourself. If anything you can be my sidekick."

"Boys." Batman's gravelly voice snapped them out of their argument. "If you're done, we have a madman to capture." The caped crusader gave his sidekick a long stare before leaping off the building and grappling to the next. Robin frowned and looked to his fellow sidekick.

"Make sure you laces are ties this time; don't want you tripping over yourself again." Robin chided and followed Batman's lead.

"Ugh, that little twerp!" Kid flash raced down the side of the building.

"Good grief…" Flash sighed and followed his nephew.

The fight between the heroes and Freeze lasted longer than Batman had expected. His new cryo-suit was nearly indestructible, releasing waves of freezing energy every few seconds, as well as equipped with his deadly freeze cannon. In the basement of the Wayne Biotech lab the temperature was dropping dramatically, Robin had started to shiver.

"You cannot stop me this time Batman." The villain's almost mechanical voice sounded though the frigid air. "I am so close to getting my Nora back, I won't let you or your friends stand in my way."

"Viktor, we can help you but this madness needs to stop!" Batman yelled back. "People's lives are in danger and that chemical compound you're stealing is dangerous and highly volatile! It could kill her!"

"What would you know Batman?" Mr. Freeze pointed his freeze cannon and fired. Batman dodged the ray but Robin's reflexes had dulled in the cold: he hadn't noticed his boots were frozen to the floor.

"Robin!" Batman called out.

"Got you!" Kid Flash ran in at super speed and grabbed Robin, skidding into a wall as there was no traction to stop. They crashed and tumbled on to the floor.

"Good job Kid Clumsy." Robin mumbled.

"You're welcome." Kid Flash grumbled.

"Get off of me!" Mr. Freeze's panicked voice caught their attention. Batman had slipped back around the villain, using Flash as a distraction. Using his batarangs he dug the sharp tips into the suit, cutting off its main power source, deactivating the freezing pulses.

"Going down!" The Flash yelled as he ran at full speed into the now lumbering and mostly immobile suit. Batman jumped away as the speedster tackled the thing to the ground.

"It's over Viktor." Batman loomed over the scientist.

"No, Nora…I'm so close….so close."

"Wow…kind of feel sorry for the guy."

"He wasn't always like this." Robin grumbled from beside him. "Gotham does this to people." He said bitterly as he walked toward his mentor. Kid Flash stared hard at Robin's retreating form before joining his own mentor.

"You okay?" The younger speedster asked Robin.

The brunette shrugged. "Little banged up, nothing a little hot chocolate can't fix."

"Is that a date?"

Robin scoffed at the idea. "As if! I didn't know you swung that way."

"I don't "_swing_" any way, bird brain. Like I'd go on a date with you anyway! Probably annoy the hell out of me anyway."

"Don't swing anyway? As long as it walks on two legs and has a hole eh?" Robin teased.

"Boys.." The Flash called them in exasperation. "We're getting out of here."

It was at 1AM that Wally found himself sitting in the very same swing that he had first seen Richard at two nights ago. He was beginning to get restless. Richard had texted him when he and Barry had gotten to their hotel. He wanted to meet up tonight, but needed to wait till his father left. He told the brunette he needed to wait till his uncle fell asleep.

Now that he was here, and getting later he hopped off the swing. Looking at his phone in hopes that he had somehow missed a text from Richard, which he hadn't, he started making his way back to the hotel. That is until Richard's voice cut through the silent night.

"Wally!" The red head stopped abruptly and looked around but saw no one. Brow knit in frustration, Wally looked around, peering into the darkness knowing that he wasn't going crazy. "Boo!" Hands were suddenly on his shoulders, causing Wally to jump at least two feet in the air. He turned around and met Richard's grinning face.

"Dude! Not cool!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"What took you so long?" Wally's hands flailed in the air.

"Sorry, I had to make sure I could get out without getting caught…" He ran a hand through his now washed hair and looked at Wally. "What's with the hat hair?"

"Uh," He stammered. "I wear hats every now and then." He made up an excuse. Wally's green eyes peered at Dick and noticed his hand was in a brace.

"What happened to you happened to your hand?"

"Fell down the stairs." The brunette said a little too quickly.

"Okay Richie, where to?" Wally said, letting the subject drop.

"Dude, if you're going to give me a nickname, call me Dick." Wally snorted, Dick frowned.

"Okay, sorry. Alright Dick, where to? Honestly I'm starving." He rubbed his rumbling tummy.

"Are you ever not hungry?"

"Nope!" They both smirked. "We can go back to that diner from last time. Their pancakes were awesome!"

"Fine, fine. Let's go."

_**Okay so, this chapter as some of you will notice, is not Beta's since she is on vacation for a while but I'm still going to update. Ill replace this chapter with the Beta's version when she gets back.**_

_**ANYWAYS! This is not the conclusion of "Lost My Heart in Gotham City" there is one more, the tearful good bye when Wally finally leaves Gotham but don't worry, things only get more interesting from there I promise! Also more the of the young Justice crew will be in the next chapter.**_

_**Important note! I have slightly altered Robin and Kid Flashes costumes/appearances. Robin now has his hair gelled which Richard doesn't, just a reversal of the show. Kid Flash is sporting a cowl like his uncle to hide his red hair. So, nothing major.**_

_**As always please, please, please review and offer your opinions and criticisms as they are always welcome and appreciated.**_

_**Final Note: To the anon reviewer that said Bruce and Richard have black hair and are not brunets you are technically right but brunet can be used to describe anyone with very dark hair. I guess the correct term would be to call them "Ravens" but that just reads awkwardly to me especially since he's, y'know, Robin.**_


	4. Lost My Heart in Gotham City 4

Lost My Heart in Gotham City part 4

January 20th, 2011 Gotham

Wally had no idea that Gotham could be so…beautiful. He was in the park again, near a pond where ducks were swimming with their hatchlings. The sun was setting, casting everything in a red-ish yellow hue and there were a perfect amount of clouds in the sky. The golden sun in the background cast the taller buildings of Gotham in silhouette and everything was just…perfect. Of course Wally's views might be skewed because he was currently lounging with Dick, who was in a cuddly mood which didn't bother the redhead in the least.

He wasn't sure how they had ended up in this position; Wally laying on the grass, Dick curled up at his side, head resting on the redhead's chest, Wally's arm wrapped around Richard in a protective hold while his other arm was being used as a pillow. He smiled as Richard drummed his fingers on his stomach and hummed some tune he had probably heard earlier on the radio. It was all just perfect.

It was then that Dick had an epiphany and not a second later came to a dreadful realization and groaned. The sudden noise of discomfort caused Wally to look down at the younger boy.

"What's wrong?" Wally's green eyes met with Dick's deep blue.

"I think…" Dick began not knowing if he should continue. He bit his lip and looked away from the redhead's curious gaze. "I think I like you. Like you—like you." Dick's cheeks tinted a rosy pink color making Wally smile.

"And that made you groan?" Wally raked a hand through Richard's ebony hair. To say he felt elated at Dick's confession would be an , however, kept himself under control, he would play it cool and not run laps around the park shouting in triumph even though every fiber of his being desperately wanted to.

"No…You said you were leaving tonight…" Dick said, his eyes downcast. Wally's heart fell when he remembered that yes, he and his uncle were leaving Gotham City tonight. He then remembered that he was _Kid Flash!_Fastest kid in the in the world! He could run from Missouri to New Jersey in twenty minutes if he booked it. Although that would raise some suspicion…

"Dude it's totally cool! My uncle-uh, has connections! A friend with a private jet who happens to think of me as a nephew." Wally lied. "I can be down here whenever I want!" He smiled reassuringly.

"Really?" Richard gave Wally a skeptical look.

"I've never had a reason to come to Gotham much…but now I do." Wally smiled and it made Dick's stomach flop. There was such joy shown in his green eyes; Dick could honestly say no one had ever looked at him that way.

Dick got up from Wally's side and straddled the bigger boy's hips. He leaned down, letting his lips touch Wally's in a chaste kiss, catching the redhead off guard. Dick sat back, gauging Wally's reaction.

"So…" Wally said after a second or two. "I guess that means I'm your boyfriend?" He arched an eyebrow. Instead of replying Dick leaned down again and kissed the redhead, this time deepening the kiss. Dick moaned into the kiss when Wally's tongue swiped across his lips and the redhead's hands wandering up and down his sides. Richard ended the kiss, letting his forehead rest on Wally's. They both smiled at each other.

"I've had…an insane week." Dick said. "I've gone from being in a relationship, to being single…to being in a relationship again. My friends are going to think I'm needy." He chuckled.

"Nah, they'll understand when they meet me and see how awesome I am." Wally boasted, Dick snorted. Wally's phone then decided to ring, ruining the moment. Fishing the device from his pocket he answered. "Hey uncle B." Dick let his body rest on Wally's, his head tucked under the red heads chin. "Right now?" He frowned. Wally's fingers trailed up and down Dick's spine causing the brunet to fidget and giggle. Wally would have to remember that Richard was sensitive there. "Ugh, Uncle B your killing me!" Wally groaned into his phone. "Yeah, I understand." He sighed. "Okay…be right there."

"You gotta go?" Dick sat up again, looking into Wally's eyes. Eyes he was quickly started to become enamored with.

"Yeah…" Dick let Wally up. The redhead brushed himself off and looked at Dick forlornly, the younger boy returned the look.

"Wally I—" Dick was cut off when he was enveloped in a quick tight hug.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He promised, whispering in Dick's ear.

"You better." Richard smiled when they drew apart. Wally kissed the shorter boys forehead before taking off.

"I'll text you soon!" He yelled out as he ran toward his and his uncle's hotel. Dick pouted to no one in particular before his face fell and he decided to head home himself.

It wasn't even thirty minutes when Wally found himself in Central escorting Mirror Master into a cop car. They had sprinted from Gotham all the way over to Central, thwarted Mirror Master's bank robbery and were now about to walk into the front door of their home. "So!" Wally started as the door closed behind them. "You dragged me away from cuddle time with my brand shiny new boyfriend for _Mirror Master_?" He glared at his uncle.

"Wow, you went from "he's not my boyfriend" to cuddle time in no time flat. Got to admit kid, you move fast!" Barry snorted at his own joke; Wally groaned and rolled his eyes as he slipped his cowl off.

"Well, I'm gunna go talk to him. Let me know when dinner is ready!"

Wally plopped down on his bed and turned on his T.V. his uncle had so graciously given him after he had moved in. He knew he wouldn't be able to text Dick that he had made it home already since, by plane, it would take 5 hours from Jersey to Missouri. The redhead "harrumphed", grabbed his laptop, logged onto his Facebook, looked up Richard Grayson and surprisingly found nothing in the vicinity of Gotham. Frowning he settled on watching some mindless reality show marathon. A few hours later, five hours and forty-six minutes to be exact—ya know for good measure—he picked up his phone and texted Dick.

"Hey." The message said simply. He was surprised when his phone suddenly started ringing. A bright smile graced his face and he immediately answered.

"Hey bright eyes." The redhead greeted.

"Wally you dork…" A very tired voice responded. "You do realize it's about to be 4 am over here right?"

"Oh crap! Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry!" Wally sputtered.

"No, it's fine. What's up dude?"

"Nothing...I just kinda wanted to talk to you." He rubbed the back of his neck. A breathy chuckled sounded from the other end of the line.

"I miss you too. So what are you up to?" Wally could faintly hear the rustling of bed sheets.

"Just watching some crappy marathon with that one chick…Uh…Kim Kardashian. I honestly don't understand why she's so popular. She's not even that hot! Ugh, I hate all those celebrities that are only famous because their daddies are famous." Wally grumbled. When he didn't hear any kind of response he began to worry. "You there?"

"Huh? Oh, uh—yeah. I'm just really tired dude. I think I'm going to go back to sleep. Text me in the morning?"

"Sure. Night, Dick."

"Good night Wally."

At 8AM on a calm Sunday morning Wally sat at the kitchen table inhaling food prepared by his aunt Iris, said reporter was scrambling around the house getting ready for a big interview of some sort which only left Barry and Wally at the table. Barry had already finished his breakfast and was now drinking some OJ and reading the paper. Wally didn't understand why the man just didn't use the internet like most Americans; to each his own he, supposed.

"Oh my God!" A shrill cry from upstairs caught both speedsters' attention. "Wally! Get up here!" No sooner had she finished yelling, both Barry and Wally were beside her in her and Barry's shared bedroom.

"What is it honey? What's wrong?" Barry asked out of concern. She didn't answer though; she just looked at the television. Eventually both speedsters' eyes wandered to what she was looking at, the scene made Wally's eyes double in size. On the screen was a blown up photo of him and Dick in the park during their make out session. Iris grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

"So!" One of the news guys in the room said staring up at the pic. "We caught Richard Grayson making out with some ginger kid last night. It's kind of hot."

"Wait a minute! Wasn't he dating that male ballerina, uh Gabriel, like a week ago?" The head "journalist" asked the man who had first started talking about the picture.

"Apparently they broke up." Someone else said while shrugging.

"Wow, broke up and making out in the park a few days later. Kid's a major player. Anyone know who this ginger kid is?"

"No clue. We did get a quote from Gabriel earlier though. He said that 'Dating Richard was the same as having no boyfriend so why bother?' Ouch." They all chuckled. "I imagine being the son of multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne doesn't leave a lot of time for social activities."

"Kids today." The T.V. was suddenly muted.

"Kid, you didn't say you were going out with Dick Grayson."

"He's famous?!"

"Wally…Remember at the diner the other day, I wanted to take you to meet _Bruce Wayne's_ son _Dick_."

"Oh jeez…I'm dating someone famous."

"This…is going to cause some problems…" Barry muttered to himself before walking out of the room.

"This…" Iris finally spoke up, catching Wally's attention. "Is excellent! My nephew is dating the son of Bruce Wayne. Wait till they hear that _I_ have the full scoop!" She cheered and rushed out of the room and to her car.

The redhead stood there for another minute or two soaking up what had just happened. He promptly rushed to his room, grabbed his phone and called Dick.

When the younger boy answered Wally nearly screamed into the phone "Ohmygod you're famous!"

"I take it you saw the news this morning…" Dick said nervously.

"Dude…why didn't you say anything?!" Wally lay down on his bed.

"I was going to…eventually. And then you said you hated celebrities that are only famous because of their "daddies"…" He trailed off. Wally felt guilt flood his system immediately.

"Oh, jeez Dick—I'm so sorry. I didn't mean—"

"Wally it's fine, I know. I just want you to know that I'm not like that…or how they portray me on T.V." Wally bit his lip. "They make me out to be some kind of player; like I'm just going around spending my dad's money and having sex all the time."

"Dude, I know you're not like that." The red head smiled.

"Thanks…"

"Well …Does this mean I'm going to be in the news a lot?"

"As long as we're dating." Dick said simply.

"I think I can deal with that."

"I'm glad." Dick chuckled.

"So dude….now that that craziness has passed, I tried finding you on Facebook but no dice."

"Oh…I don't have a Facebook. I did but all the paparazzi would just take all the pics and conversations I had and misused them so I deleted it."

"Ah, well damn…"

"I have Skype." Dick offered. "So we can webcam chat."

"Sounds like a plan! Can we? Right now?" Dick laughed into the phone.

"No can do. Maybe later? I have important billionaire's son duties today."

"Alright dude. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." They both lingered on the line until Dick finally ended the call. Wally couldn't control the huge grin that spread across his face.

"I'm dating someone famous."

Downstairs, Barry was on the phone. "Hey…yeah I saw the news. Should we tell them?"

On the other end of the line Bruce sat in the dining area of the manor with a scowl on his face. "I'll have a talk with Richard about this. What about Wally?"

"Yeah…I'll talk to him…but I mean…Do I _tell_ him about Dick?"

_**Okay so, it's a little rushed but I really wanted to put a cap on them getting together so I can move on to more Robin KF dynamic along with the rest of Young Justice crew! I wasn't sure whether to put the very awkward and tense conversation both boys have with their mentors in this chapter or the in the next arc but I eventually chose to put it in the next arc.**_

_**AN 1: So after going into the DC database it turns out that Gotham has recently been relocated in the comicbook world to New Jersey. It had previously been in New york, go figure. And Central City resides in Missouri. If anyone has any different information on that subject let me know!**_

_**As always, Please review so I know if I'm doing a good job or not. Without reviews I have no idea if Im doing well or not.**_


	5. Important Author's Note

_**This is just an Authors Note (with previews!)**_

I am really, really, really sorry about the lack of updates for both Smitten and Tables Turned. I have recently lost the use of my laptop, which should be fixed very soon AND I have started a new job which has caused a lot of chaos for the last week or so. But with the new job mean I now have income which means I can fix my laptop!

So again, I am very sorry BUT I bring an olive branch! A preview of Smitten and Tables Turned as well as a new fic I will start when Tabled Turned is finished (which is soon by the way only about 5 more chapters to go!)

**Just to let you know that Smitten and Tables Turned have been updated with the same authors note!**

I am not sure if that violates the ToS but I don't plan on keeping them there for very long at all, I don't want to get in trouble—I just want to explain .

So here we go!

**Tables Turned**

Alfred always had paid close attention do Dick, from the shadows and out of the boy's peripheral vision. Usually to keep Bruce informed and, let's face it; Bruce hardly has time for the boy so who else will watch over his ward and guide him. Right now Alfred watched from the small crack in the doorway, he was on his bed, constantly watching his phone and laptop—expecting a reply from the red haired boy he had met for the first time a few days ago, when Wally had dropped Dick off.

The old butler could tell, see it in Richards face, that the ward of Bruce Wayne was absolutely smitten with the older boy. And from the red head; Lingering glances, small smiles and hugs that lasted a bit too long—obvious sinner conflict. That intrigued Alfred and enamored his young master. But now it would seem that Wally was ignoring Dick for the past few days.

Alfred stepped into the room, revealing himself. He caught Dick's attention; said boy glanced at him and quickly closed his laptop.

"Hey, Alfred." He said in a less chipper tone that he usually spoke in. Alfred walked in the room, carefully carrying a silver tray full of snacks.

"Is there something bothering you Master Richard?" He inquired; gray eyebrow arched as he set down the tray and took a seat at the foot of the bed. Richard grabbed a celery stick and sat next to the butler.

**THAT'S IT!** It's only a preview after all. It's still a work in progress and I'll work on it whenever I can since I only have my desktop to work at (I'm and school and, now, work all the time so I'm barely home). Now on to the next preview!

**Smitten**

Robin stood at complete attention behind Batman as the cape crusader worked at his computer. The large monitor showing one of the many, many pictures of Dick Grayson and Wally West that had flooded the internet. The Dark Knight stared hard at the images and he sighed, Robin gulped.

"Dick…" He started, turning around to face his partner, his ward. "I really, sincerely hope I'm not going to find out about all your relationships through some second rate talk show am I?"

"Uh—" Robin started, fully prepared to defend himself but…

"I don't want to hear it."…was cut off. If anything he stood straighter. Batman's tone was becoming closer and closer to the voice he used in his interrogations with underworld runners. "If I'm not mistaken we had a long, extensive conversation on how you weren't going to be in anymore relationships for the time being so you can concentrate on training and school. When did you even meet him?" He gestured towards the picture which was making Dick more uncomfortable by the second.

"Five days ago…" His voice was uncertain—half because he's embarrassed and the other half is because he isn't sure if that was a rhetorical question. Batman's eyes narrow.

"Less than a week? Richard I—" He paused then removed his cowl. His face softened. "Dick, I'm just trying to protect you. You know nothing about this boy; you have so much on your plate already with school, patrol and the team."

"Batman—dad! Please..." Yeah, he was pulling out the dad card. It always managed to pull at Bruce's heart strings. "His name is Wally and I…I really like him. I want to give this a chance and make it work."

"Like your last relationship?" It's a low blow and Bruce knows it. Richard started it though.

"If I remember correctly you set me up on that first date with some pompous douchebag I had met in passing at a party because you think my public image needed "work"."

Bruce opened his mouth to present a new argument but…

"And that's not all! How many times have you had relationships that you wanted to try and make work despite all the things that you need to do? Need I remind you of Selina?"…it was his turn to be cut off.

**There you have it! **That's the end of that preview. As with the other one I am working on it as much as I possibly can with the little time I have at the moment. When I get my laptop up and running once again I will be able to write from school and Work (when I'm on lunch of course) I will try and get it up as soon as possible.

Also, just to let you, the reader, know—these previews are subject to change if I can think of a better way to write them. For now, however this is what I have to offer for **Tables Turned** and **Smitten**.

**NOW! For the preview of my new fic, which is also birdflash!**

**Birds of a Feather**

**Summary: Wally has fallen head over heels with Robin, and Robin returns his feelings. That, however, wasn't the hard part. The hard part is getting permission to date Robin…and for that he's going to have to ask all three of his very dangerous and extremely protective older brothers. ROBIN REVERSAL! (Damian is the oldest, followed by Tim, then Jason and last is Dick.) **_I can't say that this idea is completely mine. I found two extremely interesting Fics with Robin reversal (No, the plot isn't the same as theirs) but I liked the idea so much I'm giving it a shot. When I put the actual fic up I'll list the fics that I found. I can't remember them at the moment._

Alfred was in the study, as he always was on slow Sunday afternoons such as this one. Well, he couldn't really say it was a slow Sunday afternoon since all four of his master's wards were home at the same time…which always meant chaos and above that, _noise_.

"Alfred!" A shrill cry comes from down the fall. Alfred sighs and sets down the book he was reading, still only in the first chapter due to many, _many_ interruption. Titus looks up at him from the oak floor and gives Alfred his most sympathetic look.

They gray haired butler cautiously walks to the entranceway and peeks his head out. There he sees the young Master Dick running at full speed toward him. "Alfred! Help! The demon is chasing me!"

A pair of bola shoots out from the shadows and wraps around the boys legs. Richard promptly falls on his face. "The old man can't help you this time, you little brat." Alfred peers down into the almost infinite darkness the old manor seems to create and spots a pair of white eyes glaring.

"Do try to not damage Master Richard too much Master Damian. I believe Master Bruce wishes to take him out on patrol tonight." The harsh glare is then directed at him and he hears a sinister-

"No promises."

-and Richard is dragged back into the shadows he had come sprinting out of.

"Alfred!" He cries out as the shadows engulf his body and is carried off out of ear shot. Alfred heaves a sigh and smiles fondly before returning to his book. The old manor was always more lively when they were all under the same roof.

**And voila! There you go. That one has been rattling up in my head for months now. And now that Tables Turned is halfway done I can work on the details so it can be ready! There is another plot I'm thinking about doing but I'm going to wait till Smitten is complete for that one.**

**See you guys, hopefully very soon with new chapters!**


	6. Fools in Love 1

Fools in Love part 1

January 22nd Central City

Robin stood at complete attention behind Batman as the caped crusader worked at his computer; the large monitor showing many pictures of Dick Grayson, aka Robin, and Wally West. It was embarrassing to say the least. The media had a field day with it and the internet was flooded with pictures. The Dark Knight stared hard at the images and then sighed. Robin gulped, almost inaudibly.

"Dick…" He started, turning to face his partner, his ward—his _son_. "I really, sincerely hope I'm not going to find out about all your relationships through some second rate talk show…"

"Uh—" Robin stammered, fully prepared to defend himself but…

"I don't want to hear." …was cut off. Batman's voice was getting closer to the growl he used when interrogating underworld runners. "If I'm not mistaken we had a long, intensive conversation on how you weren't going to be in anymore relationships for the time being so you can concentrate on training and school as well as missions with the team…" He paused and looked back at the monitor for a second. "When did you even meet him?" He gestured toward a particularly embarrassing candid shot.

"Five days ago?" It came out as a question. He honestly wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a rhetorical question.

"Less than a week? Robin I—" He paused to remove his cowl. His face softens a bit. "Dick, I know it seems like I'm being unfairly hard on you but I'm only acting in your best interest…you hardly know anything about this kid and you have so much on your plate already—"'

"Batman—dad! Please…" Yeah, he was pulling the dad card, it always managed to pull at Bruce's heart strings. "His name is Wally and…I really like him. I want to give his a chance and make it work."

"Like your last relationship?" It's a low blow and Bruce knows it. Dick started it though.

"If I remember correctly, you set me up with that first date with that pompous douchebag after I met him in passing at some party I only attended because you said me public image "_needed work_"."

Bruce opened his mouth to present what he thought would be a valid argument but…

"And that's not all! How many times have you had relationships that you wanted to try and make work despite all the things you needed to do? Need I remind you of Selina? Vicky…Talia or even Dianna!" It was his turn to be cut off. He didn't like it but he supposed Richard had a point…a very good point actually. All those relationships taught Bruce some very valuable lessons and even though they didn't last he was thankful for them. He rubbed his chin with his forefinger and peered at the monitor and then back at Dick, who was still rambling.

"Okay, fine." Bruce said in a rather light tone. This caught Dick off guard slightly.

"What?" Dick paused in his ramblings.

"Your right Dick, I have no right to stop you from perusing any kind of relationship."

"Oh, uh…"

"So, as long as this doesn't distract you from you from your duty, I'm fine with it."

"O-oh?" Dick honestly thought it would be a tougher challenge than this. "Okay then…" They both stood there for a moment, staring at each other; Bruce in amusement and Dick in confusion.

"You can go, you know. We aren't going on patrol tonight. I have league business to attend to." Bruce pulled the cowl back over his face and turned back toward the computer and began clearing the screen of the pictures.

"Alright then…" Dick began walking back up toward the manner, casting one more curious glance at Batman over his shoulder before leaving the cave all together. A moment later Alfred entered the cave with a silver dish carrying freshly brewed tea.

"I just ran across Master Richard, he had the most perplexed expression. Would you happen to know the cause?"

"I'm letting him go out with the West kid." Bruce said as he typed.

"Is that so? I thought you were whole-heartedly against the idea, dating your colleague and all that."

"I was, but then I had an idea."

"Oh dear, I'm sure it won't be good for Master Richard."

Wally impatiently tapped his fingers against the tiled surface of the kitchen counter as he waited for dinner to finish cooking in the oven. He was partly irritated because Dick had not texted him back yet. He sighed and checked his phone.

"You know…it's only been two minutes since you texted him…" Barry looked at him as he entered the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water, catching his nephew obsessing.

"He's usually so fast with replying though…" He pouted slightly, even though he would never admit to that. Boys didn't pout after all.

"Alright Kiddo, I didn't wanna have this talk with you but I think it has to be done."

"Oh god…you're not gunna give me the birds and the bee's talk like aunt Iris are you?" Wally blanched.

Barry quirked an eyebrow. "Isn't it a bit too late for something like that?" He said while leaning against the counter.

"That's what I said!" He flailed his arms. The blond sighed.

"No…I wanted to talk to you about Richard." Wally blinked.

"What about him?" Barry took a deep breath.

"Don't you think that…how do I put this…this whole thing with him is a bit…" He paused to think while Wally eyed him curiously. "Don't you think it's a bad idea to go out with someone like him?"

Barry was terrible at this, talking to teenagers about this sort of thing.

"Someone like him? What do you mean?"

"You know…a celebutante? Aren't they all just stuck up brats?" There was a pause in the room, an awkward silence engulfed the room as Wally stared at Barry.

"He's not like that. I know I haven't known him for that long but I promise you Uncle Barry, he isn't like that. He's nice and he isn't full of himself and he doesn't like all the media attention. I mean he felt so bad when our pictures were put all over the internet…I really like him." A small but genuine smile played on the red head's lips and Barry knew that there was no talking his nephew out of this new relationship.

Barry sighed in defeat and gave the younger man an, "Alright Kiddo!" and ruffled his already messy red hair before walking out of the kitchen. Barry knew a lost cause when he saw one. Not a moment later his phone buzzed in his pocket. Now he had to break the news to Batman and hope for the best.

Barry watched the earth from the Watch Tower orbiting miles above the surface. He loved the view and gave him peace of mind. Like he could pause and take a breath, _slow down_ for at least a minute or two. Right now he was the only one onboard the orbiting headquarters.

_Recognized Batman, 02._

Now _they_ were the only ones onboard.

"By the look on your face I'm assuming you didn't have any luck." The Dark Knight stated as he walked up to Flash.

"Not at all. How about on your end?"

"I stopped trying." He said simply. Barry quirked an eyebrow.

"You stopped trying? I wouldn't think Robin would take that much of a stand against you." He did, kind of surprising actually but that's beside the point. He gave me an idea. I'm going to allow them their relationship, I'm thinking of it as…a learning experience. One that I've also had to learn." The Dark Knight crossed his arms, covering the dark bat symbol on his chest as he stared down at the earth as Barry had been doing previously.

"What? Like, interoffice romances? Bruce you know it's not the same. They aren't the same—especially Robin. He isn't like you."

Batman "hmed" and continued to stare down. "You know…" Flash started again. "They could make this work."

"Dick Grayson and Wally West…probably. But Robin and Kid Flash…I doubt it."

"Oh Bruce…ever the optimist." He chuckled.

January 23rd 2011, Mt. Justice

_Recognized Robin, B01_

Artemis had been inspecting her arrows on the couch when she heard the announcement. She looked up and spotted the youngest of the team enter the mountain looking a bit more ruffled than usual. He paused slightly when he spotted her. They both nodded to each other and Robin continued on his way. She followed his movements as he passed, heading down the halls, probably to pester Kaldur about something. Robin had always confided in the Atlantean.

She shrugged and continued what she was doing but…

_Recognize Kid Flash, B03_

She sighed indignantly and began putting down her arrows as a red and yellow flash zoomed into the kitchen. She sat back and mentally prepared herself for the childish arguments to begin. When the whirlwind in the kitchen abruptly ended, leaving a mess as usual, Kid Flash skidded to a halt, snatched the remote and plopped down on the couch with a plate full of sandwiches. Artemis waited for the rude greeting or some other "clever" insult to be hurled her way but was greeted with a—

"Hey." He smiled at her.

-Well, that was unexpected. He flipped through the channels and munched on his food, getting bread crumbs everywhere—she would scold him about that later—but for now…

"Hi…" She said awkwardly, still waiting for the chaos that is their dynamic to start. Still nothing happened. "Alright! What's up with you!?" She stood up abruptly.

The speedster looked up at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"You've been here for like, a minute and all you've said to me was "Hey", you usually lob insults my way like its tennis try outs."

"Wow Arty, I didn't know you lived for my insults." She rolled her eyes. "I'm just…in a really good mood."

"You finally get laid or something?" She sighs out as she made a grab for her quiver.

"Something like that." He said with a huge grin.

"Ugh, dude! Gross! I do _not_ wanna hear about your sex life." Her face blanched.

It was Kid Flash's turn to roll his eyes. "Nothing like that blond-y! I just…got a new boyfriend." He said with an admittedly dopey smile as he stared ahead at nothing in particular.

"So instead of dealing with a bitchy Kid Flash, I get to deal with puppy love Kid Flash…joy. Looks like I'm movin' up in the world." She shook her head.

"Hey, why were we called her anyway? Is there a mission or something?"

"Dunno…" She said, not bothering to look up. "I haven't been told anything. Go ask Kaldur."

"I think I will!" He set down an empty plate and Artemis could swear she didn't remember him finishing all those sandwiches. He zoomed off toward the training room. She then realized that that was where Robin was heading. She thinks she should warn Aqualad…but then shrugs and goes back to tending her arrows. She has to stay entertained somehow.

Robin entered the training room and spots Kaldur staring intently at his water blades. Robin slips in and sneaks up behind the Atlantean in what should have been an ultra silent 'trained by Batman' stealth approach. "Is there something on your mind, Robin." He says smoothly.

Robin pauses and then sighs. "Either you're getting better at detecting ninjas or I'm slipping up…"

"I must admit, you are not moving as efficiently as you usually do. You're breathing slightly heavier as well. What is bothering you?"

"Civilian life trouble… I don't want to trouble you with it." He said, a sad tune in his voice and gave his long time friend a side long glance. Kaldur knew better than this façade, Robin would not have come to see him if he hadn't wanted to talk about it.

"It is no trouble. We are friends after all." He let the water dissipate in his hands.

"Well, over the weekend I kind of…got into a relationship with this guy. He's great any everything but…I just don't think it's a good idea. You know, with the whole super hero thing. I might just end up ignoring him. Especially when school starts back up in a few weeks. He's also the nicest guy I've ever met and I'm not sure…I might end up hurting him…"

"Well, I'm sure that—" Kaldur was cut off when the training room doors slid open abruptly and a streak of yellow and red zoomed up towards them.

"What's this, Little Chickadee has a boyfriend?" Wally's said as he stopped suddenly next to them.

"Kid Flash, this is a private—"

"I kinda feel sorry for the poor sucker, he's gatta deal with you pipsqueak." The Speedster reaches up to mess up Robins slicked back hair but his wrist is caught by a gloved hand. Before Kid Flash realizes it, Robin flipped him over his shoulder and right onto his back.

"Hey, you little!" Robin doesn't listen to his indignant cries and storms out of the training room muttering something along that lines of 'Kid Douche-bag'."What's got his tail feathers all ruffled?" He looks up to his Atlantean team mate who is looking down at him with a very disapproving frown. "What?"

"_Aqua-lad, Artemis, Miss Martian, Superboy, Kid Flash and Robin report to the briefing room." _Batman's gravelly voice emits from the PA system. Aqualad passes Wally by and out of the training room.

"What'd I do?" He asks no one in particular.

**_I'M BACK! Did you miss me? Because I missed you guys! Sorry for the lack of updates till now but I am trying to get back into the swing of writing because now I have an Original story I'm working on and a script that I have to complete but I have not forgotten my fanfictions!_**

**_I have however gotten more ideas for other fanfictions but I'm trying to concentrate on the two active ones I'm working on write now. So! As always, please review as it keeps me going and makes me want to write for you guys._**

**_Also, this is the beginning of a new 4 part arc and after this chapter the dates will begin to jump forward in time. Next chapter will be set a few weeks from this chapters date. Just so no one gets confused I'm telling you now._**

**_Also big thanks to my Beta TheWickedWizardOfOz, who has unfortunately quit writing but still Beta'ing._**


	7. Fools in Love 2

February 3rd, 2011 Gotham City

Fools in Love part 2

Wally wouldn't say he was a sports fanatic but for Richard, he'd try anything. It was odd to see him like this actually. The redhead had been staring at his date for the better part of ten minutes—which isn't creepy!—enamored. The brunet boy watched the court with amazed blue eyes as the tall, very tall, players dribbled the ball up and down the court while shoveling popcorn into his mouth carelessly letting the kernels fall into his lap, then the floor. The speedster felt a lazy smile crawl onto his face as he observed Richard, heir to the Wayne Empire and celebutante gorge himself on buttery empty calories and whoop at sports. Of course this was all being done from the high class V.I.P. box but still.

Richard looked toward him, probably to ask Wally if he'd seen that dunk, which he hadn't, and saw caught Wally staring at him. The redhead immediately looked back toward the court, shoving a gummy worm in his mouth. The brunet grinned and was about to say something when his eye was caught by the jumbo screen above the court.

"Wally." He called out to the redhead.

"Hm?" Wally looked toward Richard, gummy bear still dangling from his lips. He was caught off guard when his date leaned forward, grabbing the gummy work between pearly white teeth. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. The rest of the candy disappeared between full dusky pink lips until those lips met his and made him melt.

They teased, teeth tugged at his lips, asked for a response, which he eagerly gave. Wally tugged at Richard's lips and tongues touched tentatively but finally the worm could not take the strain and snapped in two causing Richard and Wally to separate, dazed and eyes glazed over.

"My dad's going to be pissed." Richard said after a moment of silence. Wally looked at his confused. The brunet looks toward the huge screen, Wally follows his gaze and Richard can swear he heard him squeak.

They were on the Kiss Cam. Wally was so dead. This wasn't the way he wanted his date to end, a bloody gruesome murder scene. The redhead hazards another look at the brunet who was smiling at him, genuinely smiling. Bruce could go screw himself, is what Wally thought as he pulled Dick in for another kiss.

::

A long whistle broke a strangely awkward silence that engulfed the large T.V. room on the Watch Tower. Oliver Queen, Barry Allen and Clark Kent sat watching the impressive game between—who cared Kid Flash and Robin were on national television swapping spit. There was a tentative moment when each of them glanced at Barry, only to find that Barry himself was glancing at the entrance to the Lounge. The other three followed suit only to spot the Dark Knight glaring at the screen. It was then that all three heroes knew that Robin and Kid Flash were dead.

Kid Flash mostly.

Silently Batman walked away and an instant later Flash was on his tail.

::

Their hands were linked as they exited the stadium in a foggy haze of excitement and puppy love that they hadn't noticed the frightening amount of cameramen waiting outside the stadium. The multiple flashes however broke the spell. They looked at each other, blue met green, and instantly they understood one another.

They ran.

Hands still linked they sprinted toward the limousine laughing, smiling as the flashes trailed them. They scrambled into the limo hurriedly and not a second later did Alfred take off, tires screeching on the pavement. He said nothing as he navigated out of the parking lot, dodging all the traffic and was clear of any prying eyes within minutes.

Glancing into the rearview mirror the graying butler smiled fondly as Richard looped his arm around Wally's back, head lying on the older boys shoulder while their free hands remained linked. This is what Richard needed.

"You know…School Starts tomorrow." Wally said, looking down at Dick. The brunet sighs, his burying his face into the crook of the redhead's neck.

"I know." It came out muffled causing Wally to laugh lightly. "We're not going to be able to hang out that much anymore." His thumb strokes the back of the older boy's hand.

"We talked about this though. It was going to happen eventually. I mean…I'll try and come over as much as I can…" He trailed off. Richard nodded.

"I'll come to central next time. We can be more…low key." Wally snorted at the thought.

"We're just gunna be interviewed by Aunt I…That'll be interesting. Did I tell you she was in charge of our story? She kept trying to get quotes…I think she tried to steal my phone at one point."

"Why? It's not like I've sent you naked photos yet." Wally kisses the crown of Richards head deciding not to ask about the _yet_ comment. The comment, however, was noticed by Alfred who also decided not to bring it up…later however…

::

Richard made his way up the stairs quietly although he was sure that Bruce was at the Watch Tower for "league bonding" but you never know. Dick is still a little light headed from the best first date he'd ever been on and memories still rush to the forefront of his mind. After they had dropped Wally off a the airport where his uncle was waiting for him, who by the way didn't look too happy, Alfred had 'interrogated' him about "inappropriate" pictures on his phone. He'd have to make sure to hack proof his phone later but for now—

"Richard John Grayson." A voice fromthe shadows catches him off guard and caused him to flinch slightly. He was going to get it for that_ later. _Bruce shows himself, seemed to pour out of the shadows the old mansion created.

"Hey Bruce." Richard said tentatively, nervous.

The older man takes a calming breath, eyes softened. "Why didn't you tell me Wally was coming over today…or about your _date_ to the basketball game?"

"I didn't know he was coming over! He…just kind of surprised me. Literally. His uncle had emergency business in Gotham." At that Bruce's eye twitched. Dick felt a growing lump in his throat. The older brunet groaned, placing his fingers on his temple.

"Alright. Get to sleep. You have school in the morning and training after."

"Am I going on patrol after?"

"No, I'll be taking Jason out." At that Richard raised an eyebrow.

"You sure he's ready?" Bruce nodded, Dick shrugged. He turned on his heel, ready to head toward his room when a though stopped him. "Hey…How did you find out about the date?"

"It was on national television….the whole league saw you two." He mutters the last part before returning to the shadows, not noticing the way Richard face reddened.

::

As both speedsters entered into the Allen household Wally still had a silly grin plastered on his face. As he headed up the stairs to his room Barry called out to him.

"By the way Kiddo!" Wally stopped mid-step.

"Yeah?"

"Your grounded."

"Ugh!" The redhead stomped the rest of the way up the stairs. The sound of a slamming door was heard which caused Barry to chuckle before plopping down on the couch. He turned on the T.V. and flipped to the news, only to see his nephew and Bruce Wayne's ward in a lip lock. He sighed, this was going to be on all the stations for _days!_

::

As Richard stepped out of the sleek black limo he readjusted his tie and made sure his hair was perfect. He had to play the part of the private school kid now. As he ascended the small stairway and into the main hall he was met by many, many shy stares and peeks. The halls went silent as he walked toward his classroom.

It was strange and unnerving for Richard. He's stared joker down and went head to head with Two-Face. That was nothing compared to this…his peers judging him and spreading rumors. He flinched when a hand landed on his shoulder. His head whipped around, and was me with the sight of long red hair and teasing light blue eyes.

"Dick." She greeted, smiling.

"Hey Babs." He said slowly. Tightening the grip on the shorter boys shoulder she directed him further down the halls, away from prying eyes and listening ears. "You know what's going on in the school?" He asked knowing full well that Barbara Gordon was gifted with intelligence gathering as well as spreading.

"You really don't know?" She gave him an incredulous look, thin eyebrow arched.

"Should I?" He was truly at a loss.

"Your new redheaded boyfriend you made out with on _live tv!_" Richard flushed slightly.

"So, I take it you saw?" They turned down a slightly less crowded hallway.

"The game? Nope. 10 o' clock news more like, then again this morning. You're on a bunch of talk shows too. You're also in trouble." She said calmly as she slugged him in the shoulder.

"Hey! Ow…what was that for?"

"That's for not telling me about your new boyfriend, even after the whole 'caught making out in the park' incident a week ago. I thought I was your best friend." They paused, she had her hands on her hips.

"Uh…" He stammered. "I'm really sorry Barbara…I wanted to talk to you about It but I always seem to dump my relationship crap on you. I thought you'd want a break from all that…"

"Oh Dickie…That's what friends are for." She gave him an easy smile. "By the way, people are questioning your….taste in men."

"My taste?"

"Well I mean, Wally's a total babe and everything but it's like eighteenth century Europe at this school. High class with high class and all that." She said in her best imitation of a pompous celebutante they were used to seeing around their huge campus. Dick snickered as they continued on their way to AP English lit.

::

Wally was nervous, more nervous than his first day of high school. As he made his way to school, entering the large iron gates of his school he was immediately confronted by his usual group of friends. Adam rushed over to him first, slung an arm around his shoulders.

"I just want to be the first to congratulate you on landing Grayson. I also wanted to ask you if you're on something! Dude, you haven't heard the rumors about him?" This caused Wally to frown at his friends. He was hoping this wouldn't happen.

"The hell are you talking about?" The redhead shrugged the arm off and continued on his way to class.

"He uses people as well as his dad's money. He runs through guys, like, fast." Bethany prodded into the conversation.

"You're just going to be his boy toy…"

"First of all," He looked at both of them in the eye, one after another. His anger already spiked; them not knowing who Richard truly was and judging him solely on what the media says about him. "You guys don't know him. He's just like us, he isn't a man eater, he doesn't flaunt his money around and he hates how the media portrays him. So before you go spreading rumors or believing what you hear from someone else's mouth, think twice." He pushed past both of them.

Adam and Beth glanced at each other before rushing off after the redhead.

"Okay, Okay. Your right. I shouldn't judge someone I don't know…so tell me about him? How'd you guys meet?" Adam said as he ran up to Wally, falling in step with him on his left.

"Also something I'd like to know." Beth chirped coming up on Wally's right side. "I mean, no offense to you Wally, you're cute and all but Richard is…_hot_."

"We met at the park…at about two in the morning…" He started, catching their attention.

::

Kid Flash lounged on the roomy sofa at Mount Justice's living area. For the moment he was the only one in the mountain besides Superboy…who he was actively avoiding since he was in a super pissy mood this Friday afternoon. The speedster was pretty sure it had something to do with an encounter with Big Blue. In Wally's opinion for someone named "The Man of Steel" He sure was chicken shit when it came to parenthood. Megan was out with her uncle for special Martian training.

So there he sat, a giant bowl of chips on his stomach, in full costume, which had started to become uncomfortable, watching some stupid reality show, fading in and out of conscious thought and mindless eating.

_Recognized Robin, B01_

Announced the headquarters main computer over the P.A.

Kid Flash inwardly groans. Now he was going to be stuck with the "brat" till Artemis showed up….which, as he thought about it, wouldn't be any better. As Robin wandered into the living area his lensed eyes survey the area and land on Kid Flash who was trying to keep his eyes glued to the TV.

Walking forward he leans over the back of the couch and grabs a hand full of chips, stuffing a few into his mouth. "You know those aren't _yours_ right?" The speedster looks at the Boy Wonder.

"Don't care, I'm pretty sure you raided all of these from the pantry, which by the way, belongs to everyone Kid Glutton. Besides, no matter how douche-y you are today, you're not going to ruin my mood." He said with a feeling smug satisfaction, stil slightly high from his amazing date earlier that week.

"Oh? Why's that? Finally got that sand out of your vagina?" Robin bristled, but then relaxed as he walked around the couch and sat down on the love seat.

"Har-har. You're a comedian. And if you have to know, I had a date with my boyfriend and it was amazing." He smirked and stared at the yellow clad hero. Kid Flash scoffed.

"Who cares? I'm going out with a celebrity." He countered, but rethought about it. He probably should have let that slip…but it's not like he was going to guess who Wally West was from the hundreds of gay teen celebrities. "Now that date was _amazing._" He sighed, reliving his favorite moment from the date.

"Congrats on being some douche-y celebrities boy toy!" Robin argued. The speedster was about to counter but they were interrupted.

"Can you two just _shut up_?" Superboy stormed into the living area and into the kitchen, and nearly ripped the door off the fridge.

"Someone's in a super pissy mood." Robin muttered, Kid Flash snorted. "Superman?" The brunet raised an eyebrow towards the speedster.

"I _can_ still hear you, you know!" The boy of steel yelled out to them from the kitchen. They both flinched when he slammed the fridge closed which caused it to almost tip over. Conner stomped out of the kitchen, through the living area—passed a very tense Kid Flash and Robin—and back to the training room with a bottle of water.

A few seconds later both the speedster and the acrobat broke out into laughter.

**_Alright, I wanted this up by Valentines day so this is the un-beta'd version. It should be edited by the weekend...hopefully. The next chapter should be up by next weekend, same goes for Tables Turned if any of you are reading that._**

**_So, I was re-reading my recent chapter and I think I'm losing my edge. The first two chapters came out really well and these last few seem...lacking to me. So, from now on I'm going to be trying to step my game up and become a better writer!_**

**_So review and let me know if you feel the same way._**


End file.
